


New Adventures for A Dwarven Comoany

by MiddleEarthFan



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6502324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleEarthFan/pseuds/MiddleEarthFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never did Bilbo think in his days of watching the stars and begging his father to go on his ship for adventures that he would be on an Alliance Class Starship</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Adventures for A Dwarven Comoany

**Author's Note:**

> Should mention this right, these races are my own, so if you want to use them, you can, just be generous and please give credit because I worked very hard on them. This is kind a one-shot here because I don't know if I want to continue this and I might.

Soft padded pawed feet pattered on the ground, golden brown fur covered his body, a red waistcoat the only article of clothing besides a green vest. Dark blue eyes shimmered warmly and welcoming to the crew as he walked by medbay and the council room.

Heading onto the bridge to find his captain looking out at the stars, almost black fur covering his body with streaks of white running from his head to feet. Round ears perked out of his long brown locks that matched his fur. "Commander, what do you want now? Can't you see I'm busy here?" The mellow and smooth voice of the captain spoke.

Eyes narrowed at him, pointed ears sticking up higher in the mess of curly brown hair. "You need to eat something. At least let me take helm tonight."

"The captain is supposed to stay with his ship, even through tiredness or hunger. I don't expect you to realize that, Bilbo."

"I don't care about your stupid life lessons, Thorin! You are going to eat something and even if I have to drag you out of that damn chair, then so be it!"

"Fussy Ciellius you are," Thorin joked, sitting up and eventually rolling out of his chair and to the unexpecting ground below. "Fine, I'll go eat, but I know how hard you've worked to get this far. Come dine with me then."

"I business to attend to," Bilbo gruffed, moving away from the lazy captain.

"That's the order from the captain. I think the Fernins can wait a bit longer for our arrival."

"The Valainiurians are going to be upset with us not showing up!" Bilbo countered, Thorin grabbing his ear and dragging his commander with him.

As they headed down to the mess hall, a dark green haired creature was flung to the wall right above Thorin and Bilbo's head, their eyes looking up to find Serenity waving at them with black flames surrounding him from the cook's energy. Serenity happened to be their cook and counselor on board as well as being a mischievous demon the cook, Elien, had managed to drag out of hell itself and take him back to the mortal world. Serenity was a Xononic, which meant he had tails and had hair instead of fur, along with it being shorter than Ciellius fur is. Elien was a Valainurian, one who had no physical body and could switch between many, along with mixing bodies as well as having more power than any mortal could even think possible, for she was immortal.

Wiggling his fingers, Serenity hung upside down before them, an occasional sight for them that happened on a daily bases with those two. Serenity would make fun of Elien for her shortness (which she was only three nine) or that she had married the vessel of Satan himself and managed to be bearing his children (twins, in fact), along with eight other, all of which were far from mortal ages to be alive at this point, who were also marrying themselves and bearing children. The terms would be confusing for mortals who have no understanding in the differences of alien society's, but most races understood that Valainurians were little in population and could not raise children outside of their race until many, many years into the future, aside from the original parent figures. Elien's sister, Gwainel, married a female dwarf and they had a son, who is married to a young Woodland Elf.

So both Thorin and Bilbo got in line, looking at the crew and passengers eating contently together, Bofur walking over to them and wrapping an arm around both of them, a bright smile on his face. "Finally get out of the conference room to get something to eat? I'm surprised he got out at all!" he chuckled softly and waited in line with them. Bofur happened to be Bilbo's best friend from childhood and was a very good engineer when they did meet. Bofur ended up continuing his job with the side job of being a toy maker, which he did on his spare time, which he never had.

They approached Elien for a meal, her belly swollen, but still able to continue working on the ship. She gave them a meal before ushering them to their seat, Bofur going over to Bifur and Bombur while Thorin and Bilbo sat and ate silently.


End file.
